


In the World to Come

by Arbryna



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Manipulation, One Shot, Villain PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together they will rule over Thedas, and the people will all bow before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the World to Come

She is young, this humble slave-turned-magister. At least, it looks that way to Florianne, twenty years the girl's senior. Calpernia is still young enough, naive enough, to believe that this world can be saved.

It is...charming, if not hopelessly doomed to failure. It gives her kisses a sweetness that only innocence could bring-- _innocence_ , in this scarred woman who commands the most formidable mage army this world has ever seen. What a novel thing, to find such gems still intact in one who has been so abused.

Not that Florianne much cares about what magisters do with their property. She knows what Calpernia has not yet learned: there is no hope for this world, save perhaps in destruction. The feeble games mortals play, the causes that burn in their hearts--they are meaningless in the face of the world to come.

A world that _she_ will rule, with Calpernia at her side. The girl is young, but bright--she will learn quickly under Florianne's tutelage.

Truthfully, she already has; shy fingers grown bold and clever, a sharp and clumsy tongue smoothed against the contours of Florianne's sex. She is eager to please, Calpernia, and so easy to tug around on strings she never seems to notice are there.

In another life, another world, Florianne might admire the strength of Calpernia's convictions. So pure, so passionate. But this world is not kind to the pure, and passion only clouds judgment that should be crystal clear.

There is time. Calpernia will learn, in the world to come. Together they will rule over Thedas, and the people will all bow before them.

But first, she has a cousin to assassinate.


End file.
